Shuffle Challenge
by avengersgal27
Summary: Title says it all! I put my iTunes library on shuffle and came up with 5 songs. So this is a series of 5 one shots about Sheldon and Penny. Hope you like them!
1. Perfect Two by Auburn

Perfect Two

Penny's POV

"_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya _

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while _

_I can see me walk down the aisle"_

I hum softly as I make my way to the laundry room. Turning my volume up on my IPod, I put my clothes on top of the washing machine and bust out into a mortifying series of dance moves as I scream

"_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry"_

at the top of my lungs. I'm jumping and spinning and doing the Jerk. And I suddenly freeze as I see who's there in the doorway. " He…Hey Sheldon." I say weakly and I give him a twitchy smile. He stares at me for a moment then speaks. " Penny, its Saturday, 8:15. Laundry Night. Why are you not doing laundry?" I smile and laugh softly as I turn back to my basket of clothes. I begin to softly sing again as I load my clothes into the washer. I suddenly feel like messing with Sheldon a little. I hurry over to where he's standing in the laundry room and dance around him singing the main verse. "Cause you're the apple to my pie-" I'm cut off by Sheldon grabbing my wrists. Looking straight into my eyes he begins to sing softly. "You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna marry…" I stare at him in awe as he leans in and presses his lips softly to mine. It only lasts a second, then he's gone, basket of finished and clean laundry in hand, standing in the doorway. "Goodnight Penny." He murmurs softly. I just shake my head slowly as he practically sprints up the stairs. "Wackadoodle" I say with a smile as I turn back to finishing my laundry.


	2. From Where You Are by Lifehouse

From where you are

Sheldon's POV

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you, yeah, I miss you_

_So far away from where you are_

_And standing underneath the stars_

_And I wish you were here_

I sigh and stare longingly and the stars shining above me. Was she looking at the same stars? She had left for a trip to Nebraska a month ago but her plane crashed. She got out ok, and called Leonard to let him know she was alive. Haven't heard from her since. I miss her so much. She was a piece of me, a part of my life I had come to accept and welcome. And now she's gone. And I don't know if she's ever coming back. And it scares me. I never thought she'd mean everything to me. But she does. "Just know that wherever you are, I miss you, and I wish you were here." I say sadly to the stars. " I missed you too." I hear a voice from behind me. I whip around to see no other than Penny standing in the doorway. My eyes fill with tears, although I try not to let them show. She rushes forward and hugs me; tears now flowing freely down my face. I can't stop them, hard as I try. "Sheldon!" She cries into my chest, squeezing me tightly. " I missed you so much!" She sobs. I can't reply. I'm speechless. She's back. She's here. She's really here. This isn't a dream. I lift her face to mine and kiss her sweetly, savoring the feel of her lips and her taste. I fear she'll vanish in a moment, and all I'll have left of her is memories. She holds me tight and kisses me back. " I might have to leave more often if this is how I'll be welcomed home." She smirks before leading me to my bed, kicking off her shoes. " I love you." She murmurs into my ear before enveloping me in a kiss.


	3. I Need A Doctor by Dr Dre

I need a Doctor 

Sheldons POV

I watch her walk down the hall with her imbecile of a boyfriend. They start to kiss and my chest fills with pain. I retreat to my room. What's the point of doing anything? I don't have her anymore. I sit on my bed at stare blankly at the wall, the kiss playing across it like a movie, over and over. I collapse into my pillows and try to fall asleep, get away from this pain.

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life._

**TBBT**

Penny's POV

"Hey guys…. where's Sheldon?" I ask the guys as I walk into the apartment for dinner. Leonard shrugs and Raj and Howard share a look. "In his room…" Leonard says, "Hasn't come out once all day." I find that I'm filled with worry. Is he sick? Hurt? I'm angry no ones checked on him. "Well good job checking up on him!" I hiss at the guys before storming down the hallway, and knocking on Sheldon's door. No response. Panicking now I hastily open his door, to see him on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He doesn't even acknowledge me. I slowly make my way towards him. " Hey Sheldon… How are you?" No answer. Still just staring. But I see his fists clench at his sides. Ah, so he's angry with me? I walk over to his bed, and take his clenched fist, gently prying open his fingers. I lace my finger through his. "I'm sorry Moonpie. Why are you angry with me?" He turns his eyes to me, mouth wide with shock. " How could I ever be angry with you? No, I'm mad at the brute you call your boyfriend. He took you-" His mouth suddenly slams closed. "Sheldon?" I question, heart beating fast. "Took me from who?" His eyes widen "Me…" He breathes. And then my lips are on his, and we are both feeling the heat and intensity of our passion. We brake, gasping for air, and I snuggle against his chest. "By the way Moonpie…" I grin "Me and my 'brute' of a boyfriend broke up right before I came here." He holds me close. "That's good…" He murmurs before claiming my lips again. " Because now I can do this…" He kisses me again "Without feeling guilty." I smile against his lips. Oh yes, _how_ did I _ever_ want anyone other than my wackadoodle?


	4. Collide by Howie Day

Collide

Sheldon's POV

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

**Diary Entry #13**

Why can't you see that all I want is you? All my insults, my jabs at you? My way of showing affection. I've had a difficult childhood, filled with bullies and never _ever _being good enough. I don't know_ how _to be affectionate. I don't understand sarcasm. I don't know how to love you. But I'm wiling to learn, if you'll teach me. Will you? Penny…

TBBT

Later that day, still Sheldon's POV

I find that I'm carrying my journal with me everywhere now. Missy gave it to me as a gift a few weeks ago, and there are so many more interesting things I notice and feel now that I have somewhere to write them. I'm walking up the stairs, writing about my newest discovery in String Theory, when I collide with someone. Penny. My blood freezes in my veins. I begin to breathe heavily. Oh God, is this how Leonard feels _every time_ he's near a female? I can't meet Penny's gaze. Stammering apologizes I stumble up the rest of the stairs, desperate to get away from my newly discovered attraction. Penny… It is only when I get to the safety of my room that I realize something. I don't have my journal.

TBBT

Penny's POV

"Well that was weird…" I mutter. Oh, what's that on the ground? There's a notebook! I pick it up, figuring I'll keep it for now, just so it doesn't get stepped on. And I see a name on the cover. " Sheldon… Cooper…" I breathe. Before I can even think about it I'm sprinting up the stairs, back to my apartment, hurriedly closing and locking the door behind me.

TBBT

Still Penny's POV

There's lots of stuff written in here. I don't understand most of it, because it's all Sheldon's work on String Cheese theory and whatnot. Bu then I come across a section, and see my name. Penny. The next log, Penny. Penny. Penny, Penny, Penny. My eyes widen as I scan the words. I feel tears running down my checks. He loves me. Moonpie, my Homo Novus, _loves_ me! And I love him too. I've loved him ever since we first spoke to each other. Mr. Beautiful Mind Genius Guy. Grinning, I reach into my dresser drawer and pull out my…diary, of sorts. Grabbing a pen from my desk, I begin to write about my day at work. Then I make a new log, and write one word. _Yes._

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind._

Later that week….

Sheldon's POV

As I'm walking up the stairs after work, I bump into someone. I was so busy pondering and worrying over my journal that I didn't think to look where I was going. "Oh God, sorry!" I hear someone murmur. When I look up to see this person, they're gone. I notice something on the ground. A journal. I pick it up, figuring I'll keep it for now, just so it doesn't get stepped on. And I see a name on the cover. Penny Day.

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find you and I collide._

TBBT

Hey! So, what'd you think? One more one shot, and I'm done with this series of stories! I know Penny doesn't have a last name, so I gave her one. It's a stupid name, I know. Review! * Gives puppy dog eyes *


	5. Marry Me by Train

One Shot #5

Pennys POV

I'm holding my 8-year-old daughter Kalie on my lap, and she wriggles around in my arms so she can face me. She asks me the question I've always wanted to be asked. "How did Daddy propose to you?" I smile as that night flashes before my eyes. "Well Honey…"

Many years ago, Pennys POV

I'm working as a bartender at the Cheesecake Factory, watching the guys eat their meals and Sheldon fussing over having a different waitress. I smile. Sheldon, my boyfriend. I love him so much. I snap out of my loving thoughts when my arm is suddenly drenched in beer. I groan inwardly. Oh great, the fat drunkard that's here almost everyday has decided to go home. And leave a trail of beer behind him. I wipe of my arm and sigh. Its hard working here, but getting to go home and see Sheldon and the guys make it all worth it. I look up from wiping up the beer on the counter to see Amy walking towards me. "Oh my God Amy!" I squeal. "What are you doing here?!" She just laughs at sits at the bar, watching me with smiling eyes "You might want to watch this…" She murmurs as the lights dim. A spotlight centers on the piano by the bar, and who's sitting there? My wackadoodle. He smiles at me lovingly, and clears his throat, bringing a microphone to his lips. "This is for my girlfriend Penny. I love you so much. Another smile aimed my way. I smile back, and he begins to play the piano. I recognize the melody almost immediately and my heart rate quickens. Then he begins to sing and I think my hearts going to burst out of my chest.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do._

_Now that the weight has lifted…_

_Love has surely shifted my way…_

_Marry me…"_

He gets up and walks over to the bar, smiling as he takes my hand and leads me to the front of the bar.

"_Marry me…"_

He kneels down and reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a little red box. He sings, "Marry me…" And opens the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring that's cradled inside. He locks his eyes with mine, and smiles gently. "Will you marry me?" I squeak. And then I shout. "Yes!" He laughs and puts the ring on my finger, standing up. We then kiss, and everyone cheers. We then went back to my apartment and did some other things, but I decided to leave that part of the story out…


End file.
